User talk:XxX-Roseluck-xXx
Help? Talk to me here. Currently trying to become an admin I will try and make this the best wiki we can. The community will! 18:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to my talk! Please leave a headline and put your message. Don't forget to : ~~~~ Do four tildes(as above) so I know which user you are. Remember to do that on ANY talk, also, if you are chatting with me and created a headline, then you don't have to create a headline. Have fun on the wiki. Take care! Also, talk here if you want a signature! Answer as soon as possible please. If you don't answer within 3-4 days, the discussion will be ended and you will have to create a new headline. Thanks! Hello Please comment on my talk page if there is any problems. My Signatures My newest signature(s) ---- If you want a signature like them, comment here! Hello there! XxX-Roseluck-xXx. Do you know anyone who has berucant rights on this wiki? e.g- Founder. THX Wiki Nonny Also do you know how you make those templates on your page? Wiki Nonny I know the founder of the wiki, AbbyRae, but she is inactive. I am trying to adopt this wiki, actually. These templates are easy to make. Just do this , and then for tips (for your signature) I recommend you go here: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customising_your_signature XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 18:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Targets for our wiki 5,000 edits on the MLP wiki, so far is edits altogether. 100 articles on the MLP wiki, so far is articles altogether. Targets 700 photos 20 videos Time: 13 days Hi Hello there rose how are you going to do? Rose is my favourite bg pony probbly yours too. awesome Hello there, I am wondering I am trying to talk. Yes Roseluck my favourite pony! Haha wondering how you knew ~Luck (aka Moonshine) How are you doing? If you ask me I am doing great Well bekause your avatar and username lol I am doing fine I hope you get them rigts soon good luck :) Also I hope this wiki grow into a big comunitty so there will be mor stuff I wish you the best Thanks. I hope so. Thank you so much let me know if you want anything added or edited. Thanks! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 13:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Please try and answer as soon as possible. ~Thanks! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 19:33, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, anyway, your welcome, and your a good frend, want to let you know where jour addmijn? ~. Good luck with addopping this wiki good luck frend. Good luck. You almost get 2000 edits, well done. Thanks I am trying to, and I hope you have it. Thanks again, and I am trying to edit this wiki as much as possible. I hope I will get it soon, and this wiki needs more addmijns (?) . XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 16:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome your welcome I understand that's why you contribute often to this wiki which is graet and this wiki does need more administrators and good luck I wish you the best thanks agian :) hapy! Sory if I doont reply! ~. 17:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I like contributing this wiki and I try to come on as regularly as possible. This wiki needs administrators straight away- and the only way how is to adopt the wiki and get the admin rights. Thanks again, and you don't need to apologize if you don't answer. It's alright. Thank you! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 15:44, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Signature May I have a signature? Thanks! BWB 10:55, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- I decided to make you a new signature! Like it? :) Thanks, BWB 11:16, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I hope you like it! It didn't take very long to make :) use this code ~~~~~ Thanks! ~~BWB 11:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you, this signature is awesome. Thanks for your cooperation and help! 12:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) lol! Cadrylis, haha. Thanks. XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 12:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You can have a signature, sure! 12:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) like it? I made it just right did I? ---- Blogger please try and answer as soon as possible! ~Thanks! XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 19:32, January 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sorry if I'm not replying, I love my signature. Thanks a lot. Next time I will ask you if I want more signatures, I wonder how you know how to do this. Thanks again, and I like my signature, love it so much. 'Scrolls sent to Princess Celestia' wow. Lol. Great! awesome. 20:46, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I wonder how some manage to put animations in their signatures, how do you do that? Do you know how? Please answer as soon as possible. Thanks again! ~ 20:49, January 21, 2014 (UTC) . Polls Everyone should vote. --Silverlight Do you like MLP? Yh No What's the name of your OC? Comment below and leave your username signature. Comment your OC here Mine is called Phoenix light. I like it. XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 15:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- Do you want to edit This wiki? Yes No Add any more polls and feel free, it is completly free. Thanks ~~Silverlight Attribution Hello. You may recognize my name, I'm an admin at the other My Little Pony wiki. I've informed you before that we're aware you're working on this wiki, and while we're perfectly fine with you doing so, it will become a problem if you copy information straight from our wiki into this one without attributing the information. (For example, the information on your Queen Chrysalis page is taken directly from the infobox of our Queen Chrysalis page, and our wiki isn't mentioned at all.) Continuing to do so without referencing the fact that the information comes from our wiki could be seen as plagiarism, and the information may have to be removed. All I ask is that, for information copied on to this wiki already and for any information you may copy over in the future, you note somewhere on the page that some of the content has been copied from another wiki, and link the corresponding page history on our wiki. Thank you. --Kinrah (talk) 00:53, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond to this message. I'm being reasonable. (The above now also applies to your two new Wikis; any content copied to them must be sourced to their wiki of origin.) If you continue to ignore this message then I will have to contact Wikia. --Kinrah (talk) 01:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I understand,sorry. XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk) 07:51, January 24, 2014 (UTC) When are you coming back? Wiki Nonny 10:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Nonny, I am always back if you want me back. --XxX-Roseluck-xXx (talk)